16 de Junio
by LadyCris
Summary: El 16 de cada mes es un día muy especial para Stefan y Caroline, sobre todo para Caroline. Cuando Stefan finge no acordarse de esta fecha tan especial para preparar una pequeña sorpresa, puede que Caroline no se lo tome tan bien como pensaba y las cosas se tuerzan un poco. ¿Saldrá la pareja de vampiros de ésta?


¡Muy buenas a todos/as! Traigo por aquí este fic que participa en el reto "_**Dulce Travesura**_" del foro "_**The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons**_". Le he dado mil vueltas para mantener lo de "travesura" o "broma" y creo que lo he conseguido. El personaje que me tocó fue Enzo y le he utilizado como secundario, siendo Steroline los protagonistas (no he podido resistirme).

Como siempre, nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de The CW y LJ Smith.

_**Nota de autor**_: La idea del fic se me ocurrió antes de que Ripper Steroline se hiciera canon, así que esto es un pequeño AU en el que tienen sus humanidades y están juntos.

Dicho esto, ¡a leer y disfrutar!

* * *

\- Buenos días, dormilón - le susurró al oído cuando vio que por fin se había despertado.

Ella llevaba ya un buen rato despierta, apoyada sobre el desnudo pecho de él, haciendo suaves círculos con los dedos sobre su piel con ánimo de ir despertándole poco a poco. Ya había amanecido y la luz del sol les iluminaba a ambos, tendidos en la cama, envueltos en un lío de sábanas. A pesar de no poder sentir el calor del sol en su piel, a Stefan le encantaba cómo se reflejaba la luz en los ojos de Caroline, o cómo hacía que su rubia melena pareciera dorada.

\- Buenos días, Caroline - respondió sin poder evitar sonreír. Ojalá pudiera despertarse así cada día. Acortó la distancia que separaba sus labios y le dio un dulce beso, que ella no dudó en responder.

\- Bueno - dijo ella incorporándose enérgicamente cuando separaron sus labios - ¿qué quieres que hagamos hoy para celebrarlo?

\- ¿Celebrar el qué? - preguntó extrañado, frotándose la cara para espabilarse.

\- Venga Stefan, lo sabes perfectamente - respondió ella segura de que le estaba tomando el pelo.

\- ¿Es tu cumpleaños? - preguntó terminando de incorporarse. Caroline le fulminó con la mirada entrecerrando los ojos de esa manera que le volvía loco - Ay, ¡es San Valentín! - exclamó riendo - Ah no, eso tampoco.

\- Stefan - dijo simplemente ella - Por favor.

\- Lo siento, Caroline - se disculpó él con la mayor seriedad que pudo - No tengo ni idea.

\- ¡Joder Stefan! - exclamó enfadada mientras terminaba de abrocharse la camisa - No te lo pienso decir.

\- Pues entonces no lo sabré - argumentó él, levantando los brazos, como para protegerse de su mirada acusatoria - Venga, dímelo.

\- Olvídalo - refunfuñó cogiendo su bolso. No podía creer que Stefan hubiera olvidado que día era. No cuando era tan importante para ambos, sobre todo para ella.

Caroline salió de la habitación dando un portazo y al cabo de unos segundos oyó como se cerraba la puerta de la calle de la misma forma.

Odiaba haber tenido que hacer eso, pero todo había salido a la perfección. Caroline no le molestaría en todo el día y así él podría llevar a cabo su plan. Porque claro que sabía que día era, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?

Era 16 de Junio. Hacía exactamente cuatro meses que se besaron por primera vez. Hacía cuatro meses de la muerte de Liz Forbes.

El primer mes fue el peor. Caroline no quería ni hablar del tema porque se sentía demasiado culpable siendo feliz el día que su madre había muerto. No hablaron en casi todo el día y cuando Stefan lo mencionó, la mirada de ella se ensombreció, así que no volvió a hacer referencia a ello.

El segundo mes fue mucho mejor. Caroline amaneció sonriente y fueron juntos a dejar flores en la tumba de Liz. No mencionaron que fuera su aniversario pero pasaron el día juntos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, intercambiando miradas y saboreando besos.

El tercer mes, el pasado, también había ido bien. Habían vuelto a llevar flores a la tumba de Liz y decidieron que lo tomarían como costumbre del 16 de cada mes. Stefan, un poco inseguro, se atrevió a comprarle un regalo de aniversario, una fina pulsera de oro. Caroline le dijo que no hacía falta pero sus ojos revelaban una emoción que hacía tiempo que Stefan no veía. Brindaron por sus tres meses juntos y se prometieron que siempre lo celebrarían porque es lo que Liz hubiera querido.

Hoy ya habían pasado cuatro meses y Stefan quería asegurarse de hacer algo muy especial.

* * *

\- Estoy segura de que lo recordará, Caroline - dijo Elena intentando reconfortar a su amiga – Lo mismo sólo era una broma.

Elena sí había recordado que día era y le había ofrecido a Caroline ir a tomar algo al Mystic Grill. Después había quedado con Damon, pero al menos tendrían el rato de la comida para hablar de cosas de chicas. O para hablar de Stefan, básicamente.

\- No lo creo Elena, esta mañana parecía que realmente no se acordaba - aseguró Caroline con una triste sonrisa. Le encantaba estar con Elena pero se suponía que ese día lo tenían que pasar Stefan y ella juntos.

\- Stefan no era muy bueno para las fechas - admitió Elena intentando restarle importancia mientras le daba un sorbo a su batido - De hecho, recuerdo que el día de nuestro tercer aniversario-

\- Elena - la cortó Caroline antes de que acabara la frase - Eso no ayuda.

Una cosa era que Caroline tuviese perfectamente asumido el pasado de Stefan y Elena juntos y otra cosa muy distinta era que le gustase hablar de ello abiertamente. Y menos aquel día.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó Elena.

\- No te preocupes - dijo Caroline con una cálida sonrisa. No podía culpar a Elena de su cabreo con Stefan.

Pasaron el resto de la comida hablando de temas menos importantes, qué tal le iba a Jeremy en el colegio de arte, cómo les iban los exámenes finales, dónde irían de vacaciones en verano y cosas por el estilo.

\- Tengo que irme - dijo Elena mirando el reloj un rato después de terminar de comer - Si necesitas algo me llamas, ¿vale?

\- Prometido - respondió Caroline levantándose para despedir a su amiga.

Cuando Elena hubo salido, se acercó a la barra y se sentó en uno de los taburetes que había libres.

\- Hey, Caroline - le saludó Matt desde el otro lado de la barra - ¿Qué te pongo?

\- Lo más fuerte que tengas - respondió casi sin pensarlo. Ella no solía beber para ahogar sus penas pero haría una excepción.

\- ¿Va todo bien? - preguntó Matt preocupado, leyéndole la mente.

\- Sí, bueno, no - admitió con tristeza - Es Stefan, no se ha acordado de qué día era hoy.

\- Vaya - suspiró Matt. Él si sabía que día era, y tenía lo que su amiga estaba buscando - En ese caso tengo algo perfecto.

Se metió en la despensa y apenas un minuto después salió con una botella en la mano. Estaba cerrada y parecía antigua, cubierta con una fina capa de polvo.

\- Se supone que el jefe no nos deja abrirla - dijo Matt encogiéndose de hombros - Pero haremos una excepción por ser hoy.

\- Gracias Matt, eres un cielo - admitió dedicándole una sincera sonrisa mientras observaba como su amigo llenaba la copa.

\- Aquí tienes - dijo tendiéndole la bebida - Siento no poder hacerte compañía, esto está lleno hoy - se disculpó mirando al rededor. Prácticamente todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, algo no muy común, y solo estaba él para atenderlas.

Caroline observó cómo su amigo se perdía en el laberinto de mesas mientras hacía equilibrios con dos bandejas y bajó la mirada a su copa.

\- Feliz aniversario, Stefan - murmuró para sí antes de dar el primer trago. Apenas había separado sus labios de la copa cuando notó una mano en el hombro.

\- Hola, preciosa - dijo una voz grave a sus espadas. La reconoció en seguida.

\- No estoy de humor, Enzo - mustió de mala gana sin ni siquiera girarse - Déjame en paz.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte, querida - repuso Enzo haciendo caso omiso a la petición de la chica. Cogió un taburete y lo arrastró hasta su lado.

Caroline no pensaba darle conversación así que se limitó a mirar a su bebida. Ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra y al cabo de unos minutos, el silencio se vio interrumpido por el sonido de llamada de su móvil. Lo sacó del bolso y miró quién era.

Stefan.

Realmente no la apetecía nada hablar. El alcohol estaba empezando a hacer efecto y se sentía más enfadada todavía. Esperó a que el teléfono dejara de sonar y volvió a guardarlo, pero no con suficiente rapidez como para que Enzo no viera de quién era la llamada.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – preguntó Enzo, curioso. No era ningún secreto que Caroline le atraía, y no dejaría pasar una oportunidad de hacer daño a Stefan - ¿Es que no te han gustado las flores?

\- ¿Qué flores? – inquirió Caroline sorprendida, mirándole por primera vez en el rato que llevaban juntos.

\- Las flores que ha comprado esta mañana, me he cruzado con Stefan cuando salía de la floristería – explicó Enzo. No mentía, le había visto aquella mañana con un ramo de flores y supuso que era para Caroline, pero ahora las cosas se ponían interesantes.

\- Yo… - comenzó a decir. Notaba como se estaba poniendo colorada por momentos y sus ojos amenazaban con humedecerse sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

\- Vaya, qué incómodo – suspiró Enzo – Lo siento, amor.

No. Stefan no era así. Habría una explicación clara para todo aquello.

Dejando la bebida a medias y sin que Enzo pudiera retenerla, Caroline salió a toda prisa del restaurante. Echó a correr, con lágrimas descendiendo ya por sus mejillas, segura de a dónde se dirigía. Había estado allí por la mañana, después de salir de casa de los Salvatore pero sentía que era allí donde debía ir.

Abrió la verja del cementerio, que con un chirrido oxidado, la dejó entrar. Pasó por delante de amigos, conocidos y desconocidos que habían pasado a mejor vida, dejando sólo sus recuerdos tras ellos. Cuando llego a la tumba de su madre, se arrodilló y apoyó la espalda contra la fría lápida. "_Elizabeth Forbes. Amada madre, amiga y sheriff_" rezaba la inscripción.

\- Mamá – murmuró conteniendo un sollozo mientras acariciaba con cariño la piedra – Mamá, te echo de menos. Ojalá estuvieras aquí.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo allí sentada haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar, pero cuando se tranquilizó un poco reparó en algo que no había visto antes. Había un ramo de flores a los pies de la tumba. Y no unas flores cualquiera, era un precioso ramo de girasoles, las favoritas de su madre. Lo alcanzó estirando el brazo y se lo llevo a la cara, inspirando el aroma con fuerza, le recordaba tanto a ella… ¿Quién las habría dejado allí?

Como si alguien le hubiera leído la mente, notó como una nota de papel se deslizaba entre sus dedos, escondida entre los tallos de las flores. "_Caroline, a las 8 en mi casa. Te quiere, Stefan_".

Stefan.

La cara se le iluminó y una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en sus labios. Instintivamente, cogió el móvil. Seis llamadas perdidas. Dos mensajes de voz.

"_Caroline, no sé por qué no me coges el móvil. Escucha, siento lo de esta mañana, era solo una broma para bueno… para darte una sorpresa. Por favor, llámame_".

"_Soy yo otra vez, acabo de hablar con Matt y me ha dicho que la última vez que te ha visto estabas hablando con Enzo, ¿todo bien? Espero que hayas visto mi mensaje en las flores_".

Cuando sonó el pitido de fin de mensaje Caroline se sintió la peor persona del mundo. El pobre Stefan se había pasado todo el día preocupado por ella mientras ella pensaba que le ocultaba algo. Miró el reloj. Las siete y media. Si se daba prisa llegaría a tiempo.

Era uno de esos momentos en los que agradecía ser vampiro.

* * *

\- ¿Stefan? - preguntó Caroline desde el porche, asomándose al interior de la enorme casa. La puerta estaba abierta, con una nota pegada con celo.

"_Arriba_" decía el pedazo de papel.

Sin saber muy bien qué esperar, cruzó el umbral y se dirigió a las escaleras.

\- ¿Stefan? - volvió a preguntar ya en el piso de arriba. Agudizó el oído para ver si escuchaba algo. Nada.

Pasó por delante del cuarto de Damon y llegó al de Stefan. La puerta estaba abierta así que pasó, esperando encontrarle dentro, pero tampoco. Justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para salir atisbó algo con el rabillo del ojo. Había otro pedazo de papel sobre la cama. Se acercó y lo leyó.

"_Sal de mi cuarto, el tuyo es la siguiente puerta_" decía.

Tubo que releerlo un par de veces y a pesar de ello no consiguió entenderlo. ¿El tuyo? ¿A qué se refería? Decidió averiguarlo. Salió de la habitación de Stefan y giró a la derecha. A penas unos metros más allá se encontró una puerta, la había visto cientos de veces pero esta vez era diferente. Pasó los dedos por encima de la inscripción que había a la altura su cabeza. Acarició el relieve y lo leyó, tan emocionada que le temblaba la voz.

\- Caroline - murmuró aun incrédula pero empezando a entender. Abrió la puerta y confirmó sus sospechas.

Era una habitación espaciosa, muy parecida a la de Stefan, aunque iluminada por la luz que entraba por el enorme ventanal parecía incluso más grande que la suya. Una mezcla de olor a lavanda y aire fresco llenaba el ambiente. Las paredes, de madera antigua, brillaban como nuevas bajo una capa de barniz recientemente dado. Tenía toda una pared de armario y en la esquina una puerta que daba a un pequeño cuarto de baño propio. La cama estaba hecha, con unas sábanas estampadas de color azul claro, a juego con la mesilla que había en el lateral derecho. Encima de la mesilla había una llave y una última nota.

\- Bienvenida a casa - dijo una voz a sus espaldas, al tiempo que ella leía el mismo mensaje del papel.

A Stefan a penas le dio tiempo a reaccionar de la velocidad a la que Caroline se lanzó a sus brazos. Le rodeó el cuello y él la envolvió con cariño cogiéndola de la cintura.

\- Feliz aniversario, Caroline - le susurró al oído sin soltarla, inspirando el aroma de su pelo.

\- Esto es... - comenzó a decir. Las palabras se le atragantaban de la emoción y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando - Demasiado.

\- ¿En serio, Caroline? - preguntó Stefan con una sonrisa separándose de ella para poder limpiar sus lágrimas acariciándole la mejilla - Duermes aquí prácticamente todos los días y tengo tanta ropa tuya en mi armario que apenas cabe la mía. Hazlo - le pidió cogiendo la mano en la que ella sostenía la llave - Vente a vivir aquí.

\- Stefan, yo... sí - respondió a duras penas. Aquello era perfecto. Desde la muerte de su madre y el comienzo de su relación con Stefan, pasaba casi todas las noches allí, ir a su casa le aterraba, la soledad, los recuerdos y las risas de momentos felices de una vida entera asolaban cada rincón. Metió la mano en el bolso y localizó lo que buscaba. Sacó el llavero de la bola de nieve que le había regalado Stefan tiempo atrás, en lo que parecía otra vida. Siempre lo llevaba con ella. Enganchó la llave y sonrió al ver la cara de emoción de Stefan - Sí, claro que sí.

\- Perfecto entonces - dijo él volviendo a acortar la distancia que les separaba. Le apartó un rubio mechón de pelo de la frente con cariño y dejó la mano sobre su mejilla - Te quiero, Caroline.

\- Yo también te quiero, Stefan - admitió ella. Llevó su mano hacia la de él y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, se deshizo de la incómoda distancia entre sus labios y le dio un apasionado beso - Gracias - murmuró cuando rompieron el contacto.

\- No tienes por qué darlas - repuso él.

\- Sí, hay que darlas - afirmó ella - Me he pasado el día de hoy odiándote mientras tú le llevabas flores a mi madre, arreglabas mi habitación y preparabas la mejor sorpresa del mundo. Eres genial.

\- No Caroline, tú eres genial - respondió él - Eres extraordinariamente genial. Y eres mía - añadió cogiendo sus manos - Sólo mía.

Apoyó su frente en la de ella y sonrió. Se quedaron así un rato, perdidos en los ojos del otro, sin poder evitar sonreír como si no hubiera mañana.

\- Stefan - dijo Caroline al cabo de un rato en un susurro, como un niño pequeño que se dispone a contar un secreto - Aunque bueno, yo tenga mi cuarto... ¿puedo seguir durmiendo en el tuyo? - preguntó con una traviesa sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? - rio él - Te obligo a dormir conmigo si hace falta - aseguró envolviéndola entre sus brazos y apretándola fuerte contra él - Y ahora, ¿qué es lo que has dicho esta mañana de celebrar el día de hoy? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- Mmm, ¿cena romántica y peli tumbados en el sofá? - preguntó sabiendo cual sería la respuesta de Stefan. No era nada del otro mundo, pero para cosas sobrenaturales ya tenían su día a día. Esto era algo humano, que les hacía sentir y apreciar lo que les quedaba de humanidad. Les encantaba tumbarse juntos en el sofá viendo cualquier cosa, eso era lo de menos. La espalda de ella sobre el pecho de él, que la envolvía entre sus brazos como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo. En realidad, para él lo era.

\- Detrás de ti - dijo Stefan abriendo la puerta para que pasara ella primero - Estás en tu casa.

\- Nuestra casa - le corrigió ella pasando por su lado y robándole un rápido beso antes de salir de la habitación.

Al fin de al cabo, la pequeña mentira no había salido mal.

* * *

¡Esto es todo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero de veras que os haya gustado. Me encanta conocer vuestras opiniones así que por favor, sentíos libres de dejar reviews comentando lo que queráis.

Muchas gracias por leer porque sin lectores no hay historia, ¡muchos besos y hasta la próxima!


End file.
